


Sea Legs

by ScribeWire



Series: New Voyage [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alive Sabo (One Piece), BAMF Makino (One Piece), Makino (One Piece)-Centric, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeWire/pseuds/ScribeWire
Summary: Makino learns how to parent three boys prone to trouble while also learning how to sail. The ASL Trio learn how to be cared for. And maybe make some friends along the way.
Relationships: Makino & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: New Voyage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820035
Comments: 21
Kudos: 323





	1. Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> While this chapter is only a little over 600 words, I hope you enjoy it! I'm in a writing kind of mood, so additional chapters may be up as early as later today. :)

Learning to sail is not overly difficult. There are lots of new words and terms and techniques to learn. Her muscles ache like they never have before. She hurts in muscles she didn’t even know she had. But the actual sailing? That isn’t difficult.

The boat does exactly as she tells it to once she learns _how_ to tell it. The books she’s been reading have helped with the theory, but it is mostly trial and error that tells her what works and what does not.

At least navigating – following a compass, reading a map – is the same in practice as in theory. They haven’t gotten lost yet.

Bright laughter rings out over the small deck followed by a large splash and twin shouts of **_“Luffy!”_**

Makino can’t stop her heart from stopping or the instinctual panic as she turns to try to locate the three small heads that should just be visible on the other side of the small mast. She finds only one.

Luffy cannot swim. He couldn’t swim even before his Devil Fruit, but now he cannot even float. This does not seem to stop him from diving headfirst into the ocean every chance he gets. This time, it is Sabo who dives in after him. From the lone head of dark hair peering over the side with an outstretched hand, the blond had already jumped in before Makino could turn. Still, she does not return to the helm until Ace hauls both of his brothers onto the deck.

Luffy is laughing like he always is after a trip into the water. It never fails to drain his energy to an alarming degree, but he always comes up laughing. Makino suspects he isn’t afraid of drowning, so sure that someone will be there to fish him back out. While it warms her immeasurably to see the little boy has so much faith in all of them, it is not a habit she wants him to continue. What if he were to fall in when they aren’t around? When **_no one_** is around?

Sabo, in contrast, looks like the one who was drowning, lying on his back heaving great lungsful of air as he is. Ace is already scolding the younger brunette, so Makino simply allows herself a quiet sigh before turning back to adjust their course that is no doubt off by now.

“Luffy!” she calls back once Ace runs out of steam and before Sabo can finish catching his breath to add his own lecture. She can feel the shift in their attention as three sets of eyes settle on her back. “This is the fourth time today you’ve fallen overboard. One more time and you will be eating only vegetables for dinner.” It is one of very few threats that works on the little boy. It is also one of very few threats that works on Ace. Sabo is the hardest to punish, but, thankfully, requires it much less often than his brothers.

Luff’s whine is immediate, and loud. It is only a token resistance as he has learned that she means every word. It would not be his first dinner without any meat. They have not been on the sea together for long, and they are still getting their legs about them. But all three boys are perfectly aware of who is running their little crew.

They might become great pirate captains someday, with powerful crews to follow them. But for now, **_Makino_** is their captain. They disobey her orders at their own risk.

It takes only a few minutes before Luffy allows himself to be herded below deck where there is no risk of him falling overboard.

Makino smiles into the sun and clear, cloudless sky.

Sailing isn’t so difficult.

Parenting three boys that are all magnets for trouble? That are each a magnet for a different kind of trouble? Well, that isn’t so difficult either.

Makino doesn’t understand why other people complain about it.


	2. Island Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of growing up is making friends. And learning how to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1310
> 
> Enter some familiar faces. :)

The first island they come to is blessedly small with an even smaller population. It has a small town at the site of the docks but is otherwise just a smattering of houses across the island.

It’s a place Makino feels safe enough to let the boys wander without her. It will not stop her from worrying completely, but she knows they are strong enough for any wildlife the island may have. It is the people she fears more, and there aren’t very many of those.

They are on the island longer than she intends to be there because the small fishing vessel they took from Foosha is old and already starting to fail after a week of continuous sailing in open water. Those at the docks are kind enough to build them a boat that is bigger but is still small enough to pass as a fishing vessel.

Makino is embarrassed that she was expecting something flimsy that will again barely hold until the next island. What they get is a beautiful, sturdy boat she now has no doubt will last until the boys outgrow it. It is large enough for the boys to play on the deck, and has two bedrooms (one for her, and a larger one for the boys to share), a kitchen, and a storeroom in the hull. The wood is the same light shade as the trees on the island.

All they ask for in payment is a portion of the prey the boys haul in from the island. The people are excellent builders and fishermen, but have difficulty hunting the wildlife and rarely eat meat that is not from the ocean.

The boys turn it into a competition to see who can catch the most for them.

Luffy loses, but Makino suspects he ate a large portion of what he caught.

The islands in East Blue, as Makino is learning, seem to be in clusters. Over their first few weeks at sea, they come across a new island every few days with the longest in between them being that first week.

Then they spend several weeks getting to the next cluster.

It isn’t a problem in so much as the boys begin to complain about being tired of eating the same fish every day.

The first island of the new cluster is far busier than any of the previous islands, and the crowds make Makino nervous. Luffy, never one to shy from adventure, immediately darts out into the streets with Sabo hot on his heels because they all refuse to let the youngest go anywhere alone. Surprisingly, Ace does not follow his brothers. Instead, he remains close to her side. She is sure she feels his small hand tangle in her skirt several times but says nothing about it.

There is a darkness in the boy’s eyes that has been there since she first met him. It’s lighter when he’s with them but gets worse the more people there are. Makino hopes to see him with clear eyes one day.

When they meet back on the boat in the evening, Sabo looks ready to drop and is dragging behind him – literally – two younger boys. One is very clearly Luffy who doesn’t let it stop him from telling his story, grand hand gestures and all. But the other is new.

He is bigger than Luffy, but smaller than Ace or Sabo. Makino isn’t sure of his age, but would guess that like his height, he falls somewhere in between her boys. He has vibrant green hair that reminds her of moss, and callused hands she doesn’t need to shake to make out. He seems resigned to his fate. While at first glance he looks to be ignoring his surroundings, his surreptitious glances at Luffy tell her he is just as invested in Luffy’s story as Luffy is in telling it. Makino is surprised he seems to be able to follow along. Luffy’s stories are often nonsensical even when they’re accounts of things that he did.

His name is Zoro. He’s a student at a dojo in town. According to Sabo, he and Luffy ran into the boy and quickly discovered he was lost. Sabo dragged the two back to the boat when he became fed up with walking in circles.

Zoro insists he isn’t lost. They must have moved the dojo since he can’t find it. They’re always changing the layout of the streets. Instead of telling the boy that streets don’t work that way, she herds him down to the kitchen with the others and feeds him.

When it starts to get dark, she walks into town – Luffy’s hand gripped in one of hers and Zoro’s gripped in the other – and asks for directions. Sabo and Ace stay back on the boat, both exhausted from the day.

The man in charge of the dojo is thankful for her bringing the boy back. Luffy frowns when a tall girl follows his new friend out of the room, making fun of his sense of direction the whole way. She recommends Luffy practice his writing so he can send letters to his friend to check up on him. Her youngest groans at the prospect but diligently does it anyway.

Luffy makes a friend on their next island as well. This time, it’s a boy with dark curly hair. Unlike last time, all three boys are out exploring when they find him. This island is not as crowded.

He is loud and boisterous and fits in with her boys like he was always with them. His name is Usopp and he eagerly introduces all of them to his mother.

Makino hits it off with Banchina immediately, so when they leave the island, she makes sure to stop by the small cottage to leave her several herbal remedies found only on Dawn Island. Makino is a young mother of three rowdy boys, it is obvious to her when someone is trying to hide something.

Usopp blossoms under the attention of both her and her boys. It is obvious that there are few kids on the island, and fewer that are Usopp’s age. There are several teenagers that are several years older and pick on the boy regularly.

They don’t bother to try while he’s with them after they try that first day and Sabo hits one over the head with the pipe he brought from Dawn Island. They run screaming as Ace gives chase. Makino doesn’t have the heart to even scold the two when she sees the tears Usopp is trying to hide from the safety of one of Luffy’s constricting hugs.

Makino also notices the looks the villagers give him when he isn’t looking, and sometimes when he is. The look of exasperation that isn’t remotely fond. More than one of them find themselves on the receiving end of her ire before their trip is out.

She makes sure they are also on the receiving end of Banchina’s.

Usopp lets it slip who is father is as they’re boarding the boat. So, Makino promises to tell the man to visit the next time she sees him.

Banchina and Usopp are surprised that she knows him. They’re more surprised at the confidence with which she speaks.

It is true that Makino doesn’t know when she’ll next see Shank’s crew, but she has a feeling she will see them again.

Once again, Luffy promises to write to his new friend just as soon as his handwriting is legible.

Makino is 24 years old, a single mother of three trouble prone boys, who lives on the sea. Though, she thinks she can add Zoro and Usopp to her clutch now, even if they aren’t technically hers.

Yet.

Luffy’s even more possessive of his people than she is of hers.

Now, where can she find friends for her older two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know if there's something you do or don't like and why! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get into some serious trouble. Makino will get them out of it. It doesn't matter how terrified she is. Her sons are in trouble and she will save them. No matter how many names she has to drop to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1138
> 
> You all saw the BAMF Makino tag, right? You best get out of her way. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was only a matter of time really. She has been expecting something to happen since they left Dawn Island. The fact they’ve made it this far without incident is astounding.

No, she doesn’t count the chaos that was visiting a floating restaurant.

This is **_real_** danger.

Makino cannot fight. Does not know how to. A brief moment of doubt that she can get them out safely is all she allows herself as she straightens her spine and walks into the courtyard as if it is her bar and she needs to throw out a drunk.

It is not the bar, and these men are not drunk. These men aren’t even human. How is she supposed to do this? How can she get her boys away safely?

**_She doesn’t know how to fight._ **

Her eyes are ice and steel as she stops in front of the fishman lounging on his thrown-like chair. Luffy is lying on the ground under one of his feet struggling to get out. If he wasn’t made of rubber, he’d probably be dead. It is clear the fishman is trying to crush him.

Ace and Sabo are further back, each being restrained by several other fishmen.

This is the first time Makino is seeing a fishman. They are even bigger than she’d heard, so they must be even stronger too.

Ace and Sabo are only 11 and yet they need more than one of the fishmen to restrain them.

She has never been more afraid in her life, so she beats back her fear with **_pride_. **Her boys are **_so strong_**. She can do this for them.

She can do this for the little girl she can see in the doorway with fear and tears in her eyes, too.

Makino lazily rolls her eyes towards the marine standing next to the fishman in the chair. She knows they can’t all be like Garp, but she is so very disappointed.

“Those are my sons.” Her voice is steady and shows no sign of her overwhelming fear.

Arlong – she recognizes him from a wanted poster now – grins at her. It is menacing and cruel. His laugh is even worse.

“It is 50,000 belli for each child, and 100,000 belli for each adult. Do you have 250,000 belli to pay?”

She does not. But she wouldn’t pay these men if she did. Her gaze doesn’t waver from the marine and it clearly irritates Arlong.

“You are a disgrace,” she tells the rat-like man. The marine laughs.

Ace curses as a third fishmen forces him to the ground. **_She has to do something_**.

“You are trespassing. I’m afraid I’m going to have arrest you.”

Makino is kind, and patient, and so very forgiving. Makino looks at this Marine Captain and feels nothing but contempt, and **_rage_**. They are her **_sons_** and they are going to return them to her.

The entire courtyard goes still as Makino gracefully strides forwards until she is scant inches from Arlong’s chair. She is likely at least an entire meter shorter than him. She is but a waif compared to his bulk. Delicate. Fragile.

Arlong is a shark fishman who is many times stronger than a human man and the woman in front of him is small and weak and pathetic. And still he freezes in place as she approaches. The air grows thick and suddenly he is no longer the biggest predator in the room.

Makino does not loom. She does not sneer. She simply looks at him.

Sabo has long since gone quiet but Ace and Luffy are now silent too. Waiting.

“Do you feel better after picking on children?” Arlong **_flinches_**. It has been a long time since anyone has dared to try to **_scold_** him. As if he was an errant child.

He stands from his chair and towers over her, making her seem even smaller. Makino does nothing but tilt her head back to maintain eye contact.

“You will give me my sons, Arlong. And you will release that girl. You are doing nothing but making yourself the villain humans have always portrayed you as.”

Makino can see the hesitance in several of the others’ eyes even though she does not look away from the biggest threat in front of her. She hears the marine scoff.

“Captain,” she calls without looking. “Would you like to explain to Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp why his grandchildren are dead? Or shall I?”

The effect is immediate. The marine pales and starts to stutter. Arlong steps back in surprise and the fishmen holding her grandsons loosen their grips.

It is all her boys need.

They are behind her moments later, a scared little girl huddled in between them.

“I recommend you pick a different island, Arlong. Or perhaps, a different sea. Akagami no Shanks favorites this one, and I would hate to see him waste his time on something like this.”

Makino does not wait for a reply. She turns and ushers her boys and the little girl out of the gates and down the path before any of the fishmen can gather their wits.

The further she gets from the confrontation, the more terrified she becomes again, her adrenaline gone. She hopes they don’t follow her. She hopes they don’t call her bluff. She has no way to get in contact with either man, so she hopes desperately they believe her.

The little girl – she introduces herself as Nami once she stops crying – leads them back to her town where she is greeted tearfully by a man wrapped in bandages and girl a little older than Sabo and Ace.

From there, Makino watches as first the marine ship and then one she doesn’t recognize sails away. Then, and only then, does she allow herself to give in the fear that has been creeping in. She drops to her knees, scoops up her boys, and **_cries_**. She is so very relieved it worked.

The boys cry, and plead, and beg for forgiveness. They hadn’t meant to get into trouble. They just wanted to help.

The townspeople throw them a party that lasts for several days.

Makino can’t be sure Arlong won’t return. So, she contacts Dadan to have her pass on intel about the island to Garp. It risks him finding her and the boys, but it will keep this island safe. She’ll just make sure to avoid this area of the sea for a few years.

Once again, as they prepare to leave, Luffy makes a promise to write. He’s up to 4 pen-pals now.

This has taught them all a valuable lesson.

They are not nearly strong enough.

So, Makino loads her boys into their boat, and sets out to find somewhere for them to train. **_All_** of them.

They are not nearly strong enough. But they will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write this whole work in less than 24 hours? Why, I think I did. Look at me go! :D Part 2 of New Voyage is done! On to part 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you do and don't like about this, but please give me why's, and any suggestions for improving it! 
> 
> This work will only be a handful of short chapters, but I have another multichapter work for this series planned that will take prompts. If there is something you'd like to see this little family group dealing with while the boys are young, drop it in the comments of this for now. Once the other one is up, prompts can be left in its chapters instead.


End file.
